Flash Heal
:Sometimes, a small shard of light is all that is needed to keep the darkness at bay. Flash Heal is a priest's fast single-target healing spell. In theory it sacrifices mana efficiency in order to land a heal faster on someone who might not live to receive a large heal, but in the contemporary raiding environment, flash heal has become the direct heal of choice for many priests, and can be more mana efficient than it's slower alternative, Greater Heal While Greater Heal is more efficient than Flash Heal when looking at the base spell, without talents they scale the same way in terms of healing per second. Because Flash Heal has a glyph that improves it's mana efficiency, while there is no glyph for Greater Heal the difference between the two spells has become smaller. For discipline priests with Improved Flash Heal Flash Heal can actually be more mana efficient than Greater Heal. This, combined with the fact that Greater Heal, being larger and slower, tends to overheal for more, has caused some priests to abandon Greater Heal altogether in favour of the faster heal. Debate continues whether it is correct to replace Greater Heal with Flash Heal entirely, but Flash Heal definitely has a place as a direct heal for all priests. Rank Table Notes * Flash Heal receives 80.57% (90.57% with Empowered Healing) of Bonus Healing effects. Improvements Talents Holy tree talents: * Healing Focus (priest talent), reduces the pushback suffered from damaging attacks by 35/70% when casting. * Holy Specialization, increased critical strike chance with all Holy spells by 1/2/3/4/5%. * Inspiration, critical heals cause the target to take 3/7/10% less physical damage. * Holy Reach, increases the range by 10/20%. * Surge of Light give you a chance on every spell critical to make your next Flash Heal spell an instant cast, have no mana cost, but be incapable of a critical hit. * Spiritual Healing, increases the amount healed by your healing spells by 2/4/6/8/10%. * Holy Concentration, increases your Spirit-based mana regeneration after you critically heal with Flash of Light. * Blessed Resilience, increases your healing by 1/2/3%. * Empowered Healing, your Flash Heal has increased benefit from bonus healing effects by 4/8/12/16/20%. * Passive Serendipity, when you heal with Flash Heal, the cast time of Greater Heal or Prayer of Healing is reduced by 12 stacking 3 times (12/24/36%). * Test of Faith, increases healing by 4/8/12% on targets below 50% health. Discipline tree talents: * Silent Resolve, reduces threat by 7/14/20% * Inner Focus, the spell costs no mana, and increases it's critical strike chance by 25%. * Focused Power, increases healing done by 2/4%. * Enlightenment, increases haste of all spells by 2/4/6%. * Focused Will, increases critical strike chance of all spells by 1/2/3%. * Power Infusion, reduces casting time and mana cost of spells by 20% for 15 seconds. * Improved Flash Heal, reduces the mana cost by 5/10/15% and increases the critical heal chance by 4/7/10% on targets below 50% health. * Renewed Hope, increases critical strike chance by 2/4% on targets affected by a Weakened Soul debuff. * Grace, increases healing by 3% stacking 3 times (3/6/9%). * Borrowed Time, increases haste by 5/10/15/20/25% after casting Power Word: Shield. Glyphs * Glyph of Flash Heal reduces the mana cost of Flash Heal by 10%. fr:Soins_Rapides Category:Priest abilities Category:Holy spells